


February 12th

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Australian Rules Football RPF
Genre: Baby, Baby Names, Birthday Presents, Childbirth, Gen, Pregnancy, february 12th, nervous times, tim having a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: After 9 months of stressing about his baby due in February, the day has arrived. The baby has chosen to rear its head on Tim's most cursed day in his life. How will he survive the day?





	February 12th

"Let me goooo, let me goo," Dea screamed, writhing in the hospital bed.

Tim wasn't listening, too busy crunching potato chips and watching his leg shake.

The doctor was telling Dea to push and Dea was scrabbling to grab Tim's hand when he darted out of the room, breathing hard.

This childbirth thing was difficult, Tim thought, as he headed down the elevator to the lobby. 

He got to the vending machine and inserted enough money for two Dairy Milk chocolate bars and a packet of salt and vinegar chips.

As Tim made his way back to his girlfriend's room, he just practiced his calming breathing techniques that he needed on all February 12ths. 

Shaking his head at the nerve of his girlfriend to have a baby on his most hated day, he pushed open the door and re-took his seat.

"Save me some chocolate," Dea whispered between pushes, her head to the side and panting quietly.

Tim shrugged and ripped into a chocolate bar, stuffing a whole row into his mouth. "Mmyeah," he said, more focused on the sweet creaminess of the chocolate.

While Dea's screaming went on, Tim's mind subconsciously went to previous February 12ths, all of which he'd been screaming in pain too.

That time he broke his jaw playing cricket.

Breaking a fingernail right before team photo day.

When he broke his wrist in a practice game.

Being told by the coach that he'll always be pigeonholed as a small forward.

Waking up on the dreaded February 12th morning with glandular fever.

Snapping back to the present, Tim ate another row of chocolate, numbing his mind to the emotions of those dreaded memories.

He glanced over at his girlfriend, who had finished her screaming and was calmly holding a little baby boy in her arms.

Tim's whole body relaxed and he let out a relieved breath. Nothing bad had happened. Everything was okay. The curse of the February 12ths was over. 

"Hey cutie," Dea was saying to the baby, "Meet your daddy." She glanced at Tim and smiled. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Tim said, smiling back. His girlfriend gets it. She understands how hard today was for him.

Dea turned back to the baby, hearts twinkling in her eyes.

"What... What's his name?" Tim asked, nervously. He had fully entrusted his girlfriend to name their baby.

"Charles Nathan," Dea murmured, still staring besottedly at the baby.

All Tim's hopes for a decent February 12th were dashed. His baby would be a constant reminder of the only AFLM coach he'd ever had.


End file.
